Systems and methods herein generally relate to finishing settings and workflows, and more particularly to the use of a portable memory device that maintains folder names that designate different finishing settings and workflows.
Portable memory devices that use industry-standard interfaces (such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, mini-USB connectors, (SIM) card interfaces) are being produced with ever increasing storage capacity, yet at the same time such devices have seen dramatic price reductions. For example, such devices include, but are not limited to USB sticks, compact flash cards, minicards, smartmedia cards, memory sticks, secure digital cards (SD Cards), etc. In view of these advances, manufacturers of all types of machines, such a printing systems, include interface connections to take advantage of the useful features of such portable memory devices.
Many modern printing devices can print directly from such portable memory devices. In operation, the user connects the portable memory device to a printer, and the printer automatically prints items that are on the portable memory device, without the user performing any action other than connecting the portable memory device (e.g., without the user electing menu options, pushing buttons, etc). However, when finishing options are desired for such printed items, the user needs to manually provide settings to the digital front end (DFE) of the printer to manually program the finishing settings (e.g., for printing a booklet). Similarly, if a user wants to print a job with staple or punch finishing options, the user manually configures the finishing options in the printer's user interface and begins printing.
When this occurs, sometimes the user will struggle to find the correct options in the printer's user interface, especially if the user is not familiar with the user interface settings. For example, if the loaded paper orientation is different, the user may need to change the option that matches the orientation, or change the paper orientation. Similarly if the device is configured with accounting settings and finishing options that are pre-configured, the user may need to re-configure the finisher options every time the user includes different finishing options; and, if the user does not have proper access, they may need to wait for an administrator to re-configure the finishing option.